Conséquences
by Lentilles
Summary: L'ère d'Ultron - Les Avengers ont gagné. Mais nous, qu'avons-nous perdu ?
1. Faire, défaire, refaire

_Les héros s'en vont vers de nouveaux horizons, les petites gens restent et encaissent._

* * *

 **1\. Faire, défaire, refaire**

Le simple fait d'ouvrir une porte est devenu une épreuve. Entre ma pile de documents, ma cheville bandée et mes trois kilos de pensées préoccupantes, je n'ai que peu de marge de manœuvre pour une poignée. Heureusement, depuis cinq jours, j'ai eu l'occasion de pratiquer et il ne me faut que quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun papier ne tombe.

« Monsieur Molewa, » je salue en entrant.

Il est au téléphone, en ligne avec quelqu'un qui lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles à en croire les rides sur son front, et me fait simplement un signe de la main. Je pose mes vingt-cinq dossiers sur le bord de son bureau et attend patiemment; je n'arrête pas de courir, au sens figuré bien sûr, depuis six heures ce matin, je ne vais pas refuser une petite minute pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Mais je me fiche de ce qui est arrivé en Sokovie ! crache mon patron dans le combiné. Nous avons besoin des fonds internationaux, l'assoc' Stark ne nous donnera jamais assez. … Tu te rends compte de combien - … … Les américains ? Laisse-moi rire. … Par le ciel Athol ! Tu es bien naïf. … »

J'ai l'impression qu'il a vieilli de plusieurs années depuis l' _événement_. Je suis prête à jurer sur mes ancêtres que le nombre de ses cheveux blancs a doublé et il est bien loin de l'énergie légendaire dont je l'avais toujours vu faire preuve. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Molewa s'est toujours investi corps et âme dans l'aménagement de notre belle ville et voilà tous ses efforts réduits à néant par deux… choses tombées du ciel.

Le bruit du téléphone qu'on raccroche violemment me tire de ma contemplation et je suis immédiatement au rapport, presque au garde-à-vous.

« Je t'écoute Edna, il fait lentement en se massant la tempe.

\- J'ai regroupé tous les dégâts tombant sous notre juridiction en vingt-cinq projets. En plus des rapports de situation, nous avons également reçu des estimations de budget et de délais pour dix-huit, ainsi qu'une proposition complète qui nécessite votre validation. »

Il tend les bras et je lui transfère ma lourde charge. Il grimace mais ne se plaint pas. Il sait que nous avons tous travaillé comme des forcenés pour pouvoir produire tout ça en aussi peu de temps.

« Monsieur Mabudafhasi de la voirie souhaiterait avoir une discussion avec vous et demande à ce que vous le rappeliez, je reprends. Et l'Association Stark demande à repousser leur rendez-vous à demain, 9 heures.

\- Ces amerloques… soupire mon patron. Ils ont donné une excuse ?

\- Ils n'avaient pas prévu assez de temps pour leurs précédents rendez-vous.

\- Et est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Pendant un long moment, il reste silencieux, le regard perdu au-delà de moi, la tête dans sa main. Je ne sais pas si je dois le reconnecter; je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état par le passé et je ne veux surtout pas le déranger pendant qu'il réaligne ses pensées. Peut-être que, comme moi, il est indigné par le comportement des représentants de l'Association Stark ? Iron Man a causé des dommages énormes à la ville, et il semble qu'il ne peut même pas l'assumer. S'il n'avait pas une super-armure, et qu'il vivait dans le coin, j'irais lui mettre des baffes.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir refuser leur argent, dit soudain mon patron, sans quitter le vide des yeux. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me planter devant eux et leur dire : 'gardez vos dollars, ils ne peuvent pas compenser ce que vous avez détruit.' Mais j'ai besoin de leur fichu argent. On avait déjà deux ans de retards sur le plan à 2025 à cause de problèmes de budget _avant_ cet étalage. Tu te rends compte, Edna, du _temps_ qu'ils nous ont fait perdre ? De l'énergie, de la volonté, que nous avions mises dans nos constructions, qu'ils ont vaporisées en un claquement de doigt ? Et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent _payer_ ça ? Laisse-moi rire. On travaille toute sa vie pour rendre le quotidien de nos compatriotes plus agréable, et quand on croyait en voir le bout, bam, il faut tout recommencer. Mais parce que c'est juste des infrastructures, ils croient qu'ils peuvent s'amuser et aligner la monnaie. »

Molewa s'arrête et je n'ouvre pas la bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'a jamais été très optimiste, mais _ça,_ c'est d'un autre niveau. Ma nature enthousiasme et moi sommes habituées à arrondir les angles sur les petites entorses aux délais et les chicanes politiques, mais le cœur me manque pour défendre notre situation actuelle.

« J'aimerais vraiment refuser leur argent, soupire Molewa. Mais sans lui, on aura vingt ans de retard au lieu de dix. »

Finalement, il secoue la tête et revient au présent. Il me regarde, m'adresse un sourire désabusé et s'excuse :

« Désolé pour ça Edna. On reçoit les pignoufs de Stark demain, 9 heures, tu peux confirmer.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je réponds avec un sourire encourageant, ma spécialité. Je pense pareil. Juste, moins joliment. »

Il rigole et même ça a l'air d'être éreinté, mis à terre, écrasé et noyé dans la poussière.


	2. Nécrologie

**2\. Nécrologie**

La jeune fille au bonnet rose s'en va, la tête basse et les yeux pleins de larmes. Moi, je termine la dernière lettre de son nom de famille sur le formulaire; je n'ai plus d'empathie en réserve.

Avec celui-là, Anton Rosov, son frère aîné, ça fait cinq-cents-trente-et-un corps identifiés à notre morgue civile provisoire, seulement deux jours après la catastrophe. Cinq-cents-trente-et-une personnes qui sont venues, ont montré un corps du doigt et ont dit « c'est mon père » « c'est ma mère » « c'est mon fils » « c'est ma fille » « c'est mon époux » « c'est mon épouse » « c'est mon frère » « c'est ma sœur ». Certaines pleurent, certaines font un signe de croix, certaines ferment les yeux et tremblent en silence, certaines regardent juste, intensément. Certaines m'ont peiné et d'autres m'ont fait peur. Mais après cinq-cents-trente-et-un endeuillés, je n'ai plus d'empathie en réserve.

Je suis juste vidé, comme si toute mon énergie était en permanence absorbée par les morts et par les visiteurs. Par ceux qui trouvent ce qu'ils sont venus chercher et ceux qui reviendront demain, lorsque plus de corps seront étalés. Et je n'ai même pas le pire boulot dans cette post-apocalypse; pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être à la place de ceux qui ramassent les corps.

J'ai eu un aperçu de ce à quoi ça ressemble et c'est dégueulasse. Des bras, des jambes, des têtes arrachés, martelés, cabossés, des morceaux encore plus petits, des graisses vaporisées, des organes étalés, disséminés, retombés sur des kilomètres… Quelque part, c'est déjà un miracle que nous ayons réussi à trouver cinq-cents-trente-et-un cadavres reconnaissables. La plupart des morts n'auront pas de nom, juste un tas de pièces de puzzle noyés au milieu d'autres dans une fosse commune. Rectification, le tas de pièces de puzzle sera brûlé, les cendres se mêleront à la poussière omniprésente et une jolie mention sur un mémorial leur sera dédiée.

Et dire qu'avant ça, j'étais juste un officier d'état-civil, que je recensais juste autant de naissance et de mariage que de mort et que, toujours, j'avais une émotion pour ces gens que je ne voyais même pas.

Maintenant, j'attache des étiquettes aux cadavres et je ne bats pas des cils quand une mère fond en larme sur le cadavre de son enfant.

A peine je me dis que, surement, elle fait partie des chanceux. Combien de gens voient leurs proches relégués à la liste des disparus ? Avec tous ces cadavres inidentifiables, ils doivent être des milliers à se demander si untel qui n'a pas donné de nouvelles est vraiment mort ou s'il est juste perdu dans un camp d'accueil, à l'hôpital ou ailleurs dans la nature. Et comme ça pendant dix ans, jusqu'à ce que l'Etat le change de catégorie.

Cinq-cents-trente-et-un corps et aucun signe de ma sœur, de son mari, et de leurs trois enfants. Sûr, le dernier n'a pas un an, et je serais bien en peine de le reconnaître, mais aucun des bébés trouvés n'auraient été reconnus par leur propre mère de toute façon. Malgré tout, j'ai toujours de l'espoir pour eux. Beaucoup de personnes sont blessées et encore plus sont complètement perdues dans ce chaos. C'est très bien possible que les héros de pacotilles les aient sauvés tous les cinq et qu'ils soient encore aux bons soins des américains, à se demander ce qu'il s'est passé et où ils sont censés rentrer.

Oui, j'ai encore de l'espoir. Pour juste dix ans.

« Monsieur. »

Je ferme les yeux juste un instant pour rappeler ma concentration et chasser ma fatigue, et je les rouvre sur le jeune homme qui m'a interpellé. Je le reconnais tout de suite, ce gamin d'une quinzaine d'années aux grands yeux gris. Il est venu hier et avant-hier, à la recherche de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée. Je lui indique la rangée des corps arrivés depuis sa dernière visite d'un signe de la main et il s'en approche.

Je le regard s'arrêter à chaque cadavre, l'observer scrupuleusement, se signer puis passer au prochain et je me demande s'il fait la même chose aux hôpitaux et dans les dispensaires installés par les organisations internationales. S'il interroge les gérants des camps d'accueil. Ou s'il vient uniquement ici parce qu'il peut repartir sans savoir ce qu'il est advenu de sa famille et par conséquent toujours espérer le meilleur.

Pendant dix ans.

Tiens ? Il semblerait que j'aie encore de l'empathie en réserve finalement.


	3. Un lac ?

**3\. Un lac ?**

Sainte Trinité, ce qu'il fait froid ! Ou alors c'est juste ma minable veste déchirée, mon minable pantalon déchiré et ma minable chemise presque entière qui me donnent cette impression. Heureusement que j'ai gagné la partie de dés hier soir, et surtout la paire de bottes militaire du bénévole humanitaire qui allait avec. Il ne manque vraiment que des cloques pour parfaire le tableau.

« Une semaine, » j'estime à voix haute.

Ça doit bien faire une semaine depuis que la terre s'est élevée vers le ciel, puis nous est tombée sur la tête. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'être sûr, puisque je ne me suis réveillé qu'il y a deux jours, mais ça me semble une bonne approximation. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il y a toujours de la poussière en suspension dans l'air. Elle n'est pas épaisse, ni opaque, ni même flagrante, mais elle est là, discrète, _partout_ , estompant légèrement le soleil.

J'essaie d'en attraper quelques grains dans mon poing; après tout, une partie de cette poussière est à moi puisqu'elle provient aussi de ma boutique. Je suis fleuriste. Enfin, j'étais fleuriste. Enfin, je sais pas trop. J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir me recycler, au moins pour quelques temps. Surement en paysagiste. Il y a _définitivement_ un marché pour les paysagistes.

« Dommage que j'ai aucune expérience dans la paysagerie, je lance aux alentours déserts. Le paysagisme ? »

Je teste les mots en continuant ma promenade sur le bord forestier du 'cratère', comme tout le monde l'appelle. Je balance mes grandes jambes en avant dans ce terrain accidenté, je zigzague entre les arbres avec légèreté, et douleur aussi, et mes yeux reviennent toujours vers le fond de ce gigantesque trou. En face, dans le lointain, il y a la demi-ville qui s'arrête abruptement dans le vide. Depuis deux jours que je suis réveillé, je cherche des mots à mettre sur l'étrangeté de cette configuration mais sans grand succès.

C'est… C'est comme si un extra-terrestre démesuré avait mangé un morceau de terre et foutu des miettes partout. Sérieusement, c'est la meilleure manière dont je peux formuler l'impression que ça me fait.

Je me demande ce que les paysagistes vont en faire, de ce cratère. Ils ne peuvent décemment pas le laisser là, en plein milieu du pays, si ? Mais le reboucher ? Ce serait titanesque, prendrait des années et il faudrait encore tout reconstruire par-dessus.

« Un lac peut-être ? »

Si on détourne la Mantva, je suis sûr que c'est faisable. Ce serait joli. En plus, les enfants se baigneraient dedans en été et je pourrais me reconvertir en loueur de bateaux de plaisance. Vendu. Il faut juste que je trouve un paysagiste d'Etat pour lui faire part de mon génial projet.

Finalement, la douleur prend le dessus et je me laisse tomber au sol en grimaçant à peine exagérément. Je me suis pris de sales coups lorsque Laputa s'est désintégrée. Rien de bien grave, mais si ma commotion n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon genoux qui tire horriblement à chaque pas. La pénurie de médicaments est vraiment dommage, parce que j'aurais volontiers avalé quelques antidouleurs. Malheureusement, on n'a même plus le strict minimum, alors je vais me contenter de souffrir en silence.

C'est ce que ma mère, dieu ait son âme, me disait tout le temps. Elle m'envoyait gratter la terre en hiver pour y trouver des patates oubliées, ou des topinambours faisant de la résistance, pendant que mes frères se la coulaient douce à couper du bois ou à réparer les outils. Quelle plaie c'était. J'en avais les doigts plein de gerçures et de sang et le dos en compote pour des semaines, mais elle m'engueulait encore copieusement.

« _Souffre en silence, comme tout le monde_ , je singe. _Et ramène ces fichus pommes de terre !_ »

Voyez-vous ça. On s'est fait attaquer par des robots et à moitié sauver par des ricains, la moitié de notre capitale s'est vaporisée, ma boutique est détruite, je suis au chômage technique, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mes proches, le compte des victimes doit être colossal, tout le monde vit dans des conditions précaires, le pays vient d'entrer pour le moins violemment dans une phase de récession économique monstre, bref, le futur s'annonce très, très, très pourri, et au milieu de tout ça, c'est le souvenir de ma pauvre mère, morte du typhus il y a presque trois ans, qui me fait pleurer.

Tu parles de réactions débiles.


	4. Dommages et intérêts

**4\. Dommages et intérêts**

Grands dieux que je suis stressée.

Tout autour de moi est si propre, et net, et _lumineux_. Non pas que mon bureau n'est pas propre, net et lumineux, mais les poutres en bois craquent à n'en plus finir et on y sent les relents de la boucherie de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors qu'ici, tout est neuf et luxueux, lisse et clair, moderne et parfait. Ces gens ont des moyens que je n'aurais jamais…

… mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'avoir gain de cause. Le droit, l'éthique et toute ma patrie est avec moi. Grands dieux, toute ma patrie est avec moi, derrière moi, compte sur moi; je ne _peux_ pas faire autrement qu'avoir gain de cause. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver. Garanti, je suis déterminée à obtenir réparation, et je n'ai plus peur de rien.

Heureusement, des années à arpenter les tribunaux nationaux et, à quelques occasions, supranationaux, m'ont laissée avec une parfaite capacité à cacher mon stress. Je me tiens droite sur le fauteuil dans lequel j'ai été priée d'attendre, et mes yeux sont fixés sur le mur blanc en face, mon visage figé dans le marbre, comme il est attendu de moi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui; j'ai défendu et gagné des affaires complexes et ambiguës, je suis l'avocat de la situation. Le meilleur de mon pays.

A mesure que le temps passe, mon stress est progressivement rejoint par l'irritation. Alors non seulement ces gens se croient tout-puissants, mais en plus ils n'ont pas de décorum ? J'ai annoncé ma visite il y a une semaine, j'ai fait le chemin depuis la Sokovie et Nick Fury n'est même pas capable de me recevoir à l'heure ? Voilà qui va renforcer le point 'négligence' de ma plaidoirie. Dans. Leurs. Dents.

Grands dieux, je suis _vraiment_ stressée.

« Madame Klimkine. »

Je ne sursaute pas même si j'en ai fichtrement envie. A la place, je me lève lentement, ma mallette de cuir à la main, et toise l'homme borgne qui m'a interpellée du haut de mon mètre soixante et mes souliers plats. Nicholas Fury. Il est exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé, arborant cet air entendu de celui qui croit avoir le monde à ses pieds. Heureusement, car ça rend les choses plus faciles.

« C'est _Maître_ Klimkine, directeur Fury, je corrige froidement dans mon meilleur anglais. Je représente un conglomérat de cinq-cents-douze individus ainsi que de trente-quatre entreprises de tailles diverses et de l'Etat de Sokovie lui-même. »

La main que je lui tends, et qu'il accepte, ne tremble pas, et je crois même avoir réussi à en dissiper toute la moiteur. Rien de tel qu'un bon vieil énervement à l'encontre de son interlocuteur pour calmer le stress. Et rien de mieux que des années d'expérience pour ne pas laisser ledit énervement prendre le contrôle.

« Mes excuses, Maître, répond diplomatiquement Fury. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Je hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas à travers les couloirs futuristes. Pas de faux pas. Pas de faux pas.

« Je suppose que votre mandat concerne les événement qui ont secoué votre pays il y a deux mois, commence mon interlocuteur alors que nous marchons encore.

\- Effectivement. »

Je pèse mes mots un instant. Je l'ai déjà fait des dizaines de fois, mais je ne peux pas me permettre une seule erreur de formulation.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre capitale a été l'assaut de robots, je déclare calmement. Hors, les robots ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes. La Loi, tant celle de Sokovie que les conventions internationales, est en retard sur ce point précis, mais la jurisprudence et le bon sens nous poussent à les considérer, à l'instar des animaux ou des infrastructures, comme sous la responsabilité de leur créateurs et/ou propriétaires. C'est pour éclaircir ce point que je suis venue. »

A aucun moment de ma tirade je n'ai cessé d'observer Fury. Il a d'abord ralentit son pas, avant de s'arrêter complètement et de me regarder avec le regard impassible des juges, avocats, procureurs, diplomates et politiques. Je me tiens droite face à lui; j'ai l'avantage.

« Vous êtes, après tout, ceux qui en savent le plus sur… _Ultron,_ c'est ça ? » je renchéris.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Faux pas ? C'était un grand coup de bluff de ma part, je n'ai en fait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est exactement 'ultron'. J'ai recueilli tellement de données, de témoignages, de preuves, d'éléments en tous genres et j'ai buté face à tant de contradictions que tous les _pourquoi_ et les _comment_ sont majoritairement laissés à mon imagination. Il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûre. Et encore, beaucoup me traiteraient de folle paranoïaque pour cette certitude qui se repose essentiellement sur mon instinct.

« Ultron, effectivement, confirme Fury, et j'en soupirerais de soulagement dans d'autres circonstances. Mais je crains ne pouvoir vous aider. Il avait totalement échappé au contrôle de son créateur et/ou propriétaire, et nous n'avons de ce fait aucune piste à remonter jusqu'à lui. Ni policière, ni juridique. »

Bingo.

« Laissez-moi me soucier de mon dossier, je rétorque. Échappé au contrôle ou pas, il reste la responsabilité de celui qui l'a programmé, n'importe quel jury serait d'accord. Et même si vous n'avez aucune piste concrète, vous avez sûrement des informations qui pourraient m'être utiles.

\- Je répondrais à toutes vos questions, » m'assure Nick Fury.

 _Mais pas honnêtement,_ je complète pour lui.

« Puis-je vous en poser une immédiatement ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Puisque vous n'avez aucune piste menant au créateur d' _Ultron_ , rien ne m'empêche de supposer qu'il s'agit d'Anthony Stark, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le vois tressaillir. A peine, mais juste assez pour mon œil entraîné.

J'avais raison. Ce milliardaire irresponsable est la cause de la destruction tombée sur mon pays. Et je vais le faire payer. Je vais l'attaquer en justice, exposer son lien avec cet _ultron_ , lui arracher toute sa fortune pour la reconstruction de la Sokovie et le trainer dans la boue, dussé-je y passer ma vie.

Foi de Marza Klimkine, il payera chèrement ce qu'il a fait subir à mon peuple.


End file.
